Items (The Witch's House)
These are the items found in The Witch's House and The Witch's House MV. Letter * Description: A letter in your pocket. * Find: Automatic in inventory * Use: To read Machete * Description: A sharp tool for cutting. Rusty and old. * Find: Hidden in the trees, Under the log (MV Extra Mode) * Use: To cut the bush of rose. But broken after use. Teddy Bear * Description: A big stuffed bear. * Find: The piles of presents * Use: To stuff it with the Big Teddy Bear in the basket. But cut it's limbs with the chained scissors. Teddy Bear Torso * Description: A limbless teddy bear, red where its limbs were. * Find: After cutting the teddy bear's limbs * Use: To stuff it with the Big Teddy Bear in the basket for sure. Teddy Bear Limbs * Description: Cut off with scissors. Bloody and fleshly. * Find: After running away from the Killer Teddy Bear * Use: To give the invisible chef to cut something. Bloody Limbs * Description: Cut off with scissors. The're a filthy dark red. * Find: In the dresser (MV Extra Mode) * Use: To give the invisible chef, but won't accept. Instead, he chases you. The counterpart of the Teddy Bear Limbs. Sliver Key * Description: A beautiful glinting silver key. * Find: From the invisible chef, on the chair (MV Extra Mode) * Use: To change the color with the poison soup. Butterfly * Description: A golden butterfly. Weak, but still alive. * Find: The Spider's Web * Use: So the butterfly would unlock the door. Rope * Description: A smooth piece of rope. * Find: In the barrel in the spider's room, after trading the yarn ball (MV Extra Mode) * Use: To give the invisible person to fix the books. Yarn Ball * Description: A brown ball of yarn. It's frayed in places. * Find: In the barrel in the spider's room (MV Extra Mode) * Use: To trade the cat painting for the rope. The counterpart of the Rope. Book of Death * Description: Reading the cover won't kill you, apparently. * Find: From the invisible person * Use: To put in the bookshelf. But if you read it, you die. To put in the bookshelf in the hidden room (MV Extra Mode). Butterfly Model * Description: A model with brilliant blue wings. * Find: On the glass case after chased by the skeleton head * Use: To replace the butterfly in the spider's web. Frog * Description: A lost frog searching for his home. * Find: At the frog's room * Use: To pull the switch, for the mirror image and feed it to the snake. Cake * Description: A tasty looking piece of strawberry shortcake. * Find: From the pastry * Use: To make a mirror image. Rose * Description: A large rose. * Find: From the table * Use: To make a mirror image. Queen Key * Description: A small turnkey with a queen engraved on the end. * Find: From the cuckoo clock * Use: To play the music box with a pretty tune. Sheet Music * Description: A musical score with no notes on it. * Find: From the wall with pictures of women * Use: To the piano play by its own. King Key * Description: A small turnkey with a king engraved on the end. * Find: The vase after placing the sheets * Use: To turn the cuckoo clock. Gold Chopsticks * Description: Long, narrow chopsticks used for cooking. * Find: From the skeleton room * Use: To pick the ring from the hot pot and return it back to the skeleton. Pig Ring * Description: Blackened and sticky. * Find: From the hot pot * Use: To give the woman statue. Skull * Description: A small, well-shaped skull. * Find: Under the table, on the chair, in the pot and the shelf in the poison room * Use: To place it on the missing skulls. Flower Petals * Description: Beautiful white flower petals. * Find: Plucked the white flower * Use: To mix with the empty bottle. White Pollen * Description: Gloopy pollen from the yellow flowers. * Find: From the talking yellow flower * Use: To give a prisoner. Empty Bottle * Description: A durable glass bottle. * Find: The table in the poison room * Use: To mix with the flower petals. Bottle of Petals * Description: A bottle containing white petals. * Find: At the room with tadpoles * Use: On the water to make a glowing bottle. Glowing Bottle * Description: * Find: After you pour water on the bottle of petals * Use: To navigate the dark room. Wristwatch * Description: * Find: The drawers * Use: If picked, you might die. Jade Pipe * Description: A green smoking pipe. * Find: The drawers * Use: To give the prisoner to smoke the pollen. Red Shoes * Description: Eerie shoes dyed completely. * Find: In the other cell * Use: To wash of the redness in the room with tadpoles. If used on yourself, you die. Glass Shoes * Description: Clear glass shoes. Allows you to walk on poison. (Auto) * Find: After washing the shoes in the tadpole room. * Use: To walk through the poison path in the poison room. Headless Doll * Description: * Find: The room after the poison is gone * Use: To put the body back to the doll head. Cute Little Bottle * Description: Medicine that wilts the witch's roses. Smells sweet. * Find: On the shelf * Use: To clear the bush of roses. Doll Head * Description: Its inorganic eyes stare at you. * Find: After it crashes into the stain glass * Use: To put the head back to its body. Doll * Description: A doll in purple assembled from a head and body. * Find: After you put the head and body together * Use: To return to the purple table. Ellen's Knife * Description: A small knife. * Find: In the drawer when your chased by the Legless Girl * Use: To unlock the True Ending. Category:The Witch's House Category:Items